Premarital Activities
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Sakura is tired of waiting on Naruto to finally ask her to marry her. Wasn't six years of dating and many more of friendship enough? Finally, she decides to take things into her own hands and when everything is said and done, they go home to consummate their decision.


So this was a request from ssvidel3. Hope you enjoy it sweetie!

**WARNING: There is a lemon here.  
**

* * *

Sakura sighed, idly tapping her fingers on the cup holding her orange juice. Her gaze remained focused on the mahogany table her arms were resting on. The corner of her mouth lifted slowly before falling back into place and her face fell into a saddened expression. The twenty-two year old didn't understand. She had been with her boyfriend, Naruto, for almost six years, but she was starting to get anxious. When would he ask her to marry him? Sakura had been waiting, knowing that each of them wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, but Naruto had yet to make that step.

The two of them had a rough start to their relationship. Well _she _had given him a rough start. She was so deep in Sasuke's ass, she didn't pay attention the the one person who always tried to make her happy. It took the death of Sasuke after he attempted to destroy Konoha for her to realize that. Even though she was sobbing for a man who didn't give two shits about her, Naruto still held her close and told her he would always be there for her. The blonde showed her that no matter what happened, he _truly would _always protect her. So if that were the case, why hadn't he proposed yet?

"What are you thinking about Forehead? You haven't listened to a word I've said!"

The pinkette was ripped out of her thoughts and back into the small shop she and her best friend were in. She took a sip her of drink and said, "Nothing really."

Ino scoffed and flipped her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. Light blue eyes bore into Sakura, giving her that "You're a damn liar" look. "Is that so? I've never seen such a pathetically sad look on anyone's face before."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "Shut up, you idiot." She was quiet for a moment before returning beryl orbs back to the extremely interesting table. "Say Ino, when did Shikamaru propose to you?"

Ino's face became softer. She leaned her elbows on the table and linked her slender fingers together. "So that's what's bothering you."

Sakura nodded her head in response.

"Well you know Shikamaru isn't the type to propose," Ino said while rolling her eyes out of fondness for her husband. "If we kept going on the way we had, he would probably have never proposed. So I'll tell you a secret that no one else knows: I asked him to marry me."

Sakura's eyes opened in surprise. A woman asking a man to marry her? That was so..._backwards_. The man was supposed to get down on one knee and ask his woman to spend the rest of her life with him. That's the way tradition always had it. Pink brows furrowed in thought. Well, if the woman loved her man enough, it made perfect sense for her to propose. Sakura didn't think that Naruto didn't want to marry her, but it may not be the first thing on his mind. Unfortunately, Sakura was impatient and thought six years and many more of friendship were enough. She loved Naruto with every fiber of her being and she would prove it to him.

Ino gave her friend a smirk and said, "You're thinking about proposing to him aren't you?"

Sakura's sad expression had been replaced with glowing eyes and a face splitting grin. "I think I will! I have to come up with a way to do it though. "

"What about going to Ichiraku and putting a ring in his ramen?" Ino suggested, taking a bite of her brownie."

Sakura frowned. "No, he'd definitely eat it."

The two women giggled at the thought knowing that _exactly _what would happen. Naruto didn't know how to eat ramen, he knew how to inhale it. Although the thought of him wearing a ring that had to go through his system before he could wear it, there wasn't enough sterilization techniques to make her ever want to hold his hand while he was wearing that ring. No, she would go reverse traditional.

"Come on!"

Sakura looked at the blonde in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"To go pick pick out a ring of course!"

Sakura couldn't believe she was going to go through with this. She and Naruto were finally going to get married! There was no doubt in her mind that he would say yes and soon, children would come. Thinking of having a family with the love of her life was something she couldn't wait for. In fact, she and Naruto had already discussed children. Apparently he wanted three children, two boys and a girl. Of course he wanted all of them to be ninja as well.

The two women tossed out their garbage and headed to the market.

* * *

"Hey Sakura!"

Her heart nearly melted at the sound of his voice. When she saw his boyish features, that adorable smile, and those long blonde locks she had grown to love, the woman nearly turned into a puddle on the floor. It was eery how much he had grown to look like his father, the 4th Hokage. His boyish round face now had the angular look of a an adult and he had a hint of golden stubble on his chin. Naruto had since lost his bright orange outfit for a navy blue outfit that brought out his eyes. He wore the same cloak as his father and Sakura longed to rip them off him.

He walked up to her, now a good head taller than the female. He kissed her gently and pulled back with a smile. "Ready to go to dinner? I'm starving!"

"You haven't been to Ichiraku ramen in months," Sakura answered as she locked her front door behind them. "Let's go there."

"Sounds good to me," Naruto responded. His gaze moved over her form. "You look very pretty Sakura."

Sakura sure hoped so. After nearly an hour arguing with Ino about what she should wear, Sakura decided on a short form fitting red dress and a silky half jacket that tied underneath her breasts. Her waist length pink hair had been pulled back into a french braid which her bangs gently falling over her left eye. Although she was now an adult, sometimes she still felt self conscious about her forehead. It was rather large after all.

When they were kids, if Naruto had said she was pretty, she would have snapped at him. Now his words meant everything and made her cheeks flush. Even after all these years, a little comment like that made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, even if she did have an extra large forehead.

"Thank you," Sakura responded, turning her emerald orbs up to her lover and linking their fingers together. "Let's get going."

As they walked through the village to Ichiraku, Sakura's hear was beating a mile a minute. She had never been so nervous in her life. Did Naruto not realize how sweaty her hands were? Then there was that doubt that he would say no. Her world would end if he did. She didn't even think she'd be willing to accept if he wanted to wait. She was just so in love with this man it was blinding her to anything else.

The sun had started to set and left an orange hue over the large village. The warm weather was comforting. Not quite summer, but almost touching it. A gentle breeze tussled her free strands and Sakura took a few deep breaths to steady herself.

"Alright we're here," Naruto said with a smile as the moved underneath the white sheets hiding the ramen shop.

"Naruto!" Teuchi exclaimed while wiping his hands on a towel as he stepped forward with a grin. "It's been a long time my boy!"

"I know!" Naruto answered excitedly as he sat down on one of the red bar stool chairs, pulling his girlfriend down with him in a heap. "Same as usual old man. You haven't forgotten have ya?"

Teuchi chuckled while turning to grab ingredients. "Of course not! I'm not that old yet!"

Sakura couldn't stop herself from giggling. It was then that Teuchi's eyes landed on Sakura and he smiled. She knew that smile anywhere. It was the one people gave when they thought about how much Sakura beat up Naruto when they were kids if he did something stupid. She was sure many of them knew that they would end up together.

"My, my Sakura. You look beautiful my dear," he said while pulling out two bowls. "What can I get for you?"

Sakura gave the man a smile. She placed her hands on the counted and folder her fingers. "I'll just have whatever he's having."

"Coming right up!"

After they finished eating, it had gotten dark. The royal blue sky was drenched in shining stars along with a full moon lighting their way. Naruto and Sakura walked side by side, the leaves crunching underneath their feet. Sakura smiled at her future husband.

"Do you always have to eat like such a pig?" she joked, poking him in the side.

"It was delicious!" Naruto argued. "I can't help it."

"No, you're just greedy!"

Naruto moved behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her, locking her body against his. They both started laughing and she attempting to break free of his grasp. He held tightly and started planting kissed all over her face, eliciting even more giggles from the woman.

"Stop it Naruto!" she exclaimed, placing her hands in his hair and trying to pull him away.

The game went on for a few more second before Naruto finally stopped, pressing their foreheads together and they smiled at each other. Sakura looked deep into his eyes and knew this was the moment she had been anticipating all day. She was finally going to become Mrs. Uzumaki. Her hand moved to the small hand bag she was carrying with her. She reached inside slowly.

"Naruto," she said quietly. "There is something I need to ask you."

The blonde gave her a puzzled look. "What's going on?" Sakura pulled the ring from her purse and held it out for him to see. Naruto's eyes widened. "Is that a ring?"

"It is," Sakura answered. "Listen Naruto, I'm tired of waiting for you to ask me. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She got down on one knee, her cheeks flushing with nervousness. "Naruto Uzumaki, you need to marry me."

Naruto stared at her with a shocked expression on his face. Instead of him starting to smile and say yes, he did something that surprised Sakura: he laughed. The male laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Sakura had never felt so embarrassed in her life. Her cheeks heated up and she fought to hide her tears. Eventually the tears spilled down her cheeks and she stood up. Sakura punched Naruto as hard as she could, sending him through several trees.

"You're such a fucking jerk!"

Sakura began briskly walking away, her heart feeling like it was going to split in half. Her breaths came in shallow gasps and she hastily wiped the tears away. She couldn't _believe _he laughed at her. Here she was, laying everything on the line for him, expressing how she really felt, and he _laughed. _Maybe he didn't care about her as much as she thought he did. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms locked around her. She immediately began to fight.

"Get off me asshole!"

Naruto held tightly. "No. Listen to me Sakura. I-"

"You laugh at me then expect me to listen to anything you have to say? You better get off before I break your-"

Her words were cut off by Naruto covering her mouth and forcing her head against his shoulder. Sakura continued to fight him.

"Sakura, I laughed because I was going to ask you to marry me tonight!"

She stopped struggling. Naruto slowly uncovered her mouth, but still did not release her. "You were?"

"Yes," Naruto answered, nuzzling his face into her hair. "I do want to marry you."

Sakura felt her sadness start to evaporate and it was replaced with sheer happiness. So it wasn't that he didn't want to marry her, he just planned on asking first. It was pretty ironic when she thought about it. Well where did they stand now?

Sakura asked and Naruto reached into his cloak and held up a glittering ring. "Yes, Sakura Haruno, I will marry you."

Sakura turned to face her fiance and they embraced, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. Finally, they were getting married! Ino would squeal with delight when the pinkette told her he said yes. Sakura gazed up into the handsome face of her soon to be husband. She really was one lucky girl to have someone who cared about her more than himself and was so..._attractive. _Sakura moved her hands from around his shoulders and slowly ran them down his chest, feeling the muscles contract under her touch. Her body was warming at the sight of him and she began visualizing him naked.

"Why don't we go home and celebrate?" she said seductively as she continued to run her hand down his stomach, stopping at his waist line.

Naruto gave her a crooked smile and grasped her hand. He placed it on the bulge in the front of his pants. "Are you ready for me?"

Sakura squeezed him gently in response.

* * *

The couple stumbled into Naruto's spacious apartment, quickly kicking off their shoes at the door. He finally had moved out of that hole in the wall and into one that was three times as big. Little had they known, but the Fourth Hokage had left his son a great deal of money for when he turned 18. Naruto used it wisely and also to help those who were less fortunate. It just wasn't in his nature to walk by someone in need. He had been there and knew what it was like to go hungry or not be able to wash his clothes. That was something Sakura adored about him and made her love him even more.

Naruto hastily closed the door behind them and the smaller woman pressed him into the door, nimble fingers pulling his cloak off his shoulders and pushing it onto the floor. Their lips locked and tongues dancing passionately. Naruto reached around and lifted Sakura, wrapping her thick legs around his waist and pressing his erection into her core. Sakura immediately felt electricity light her body and she ground into him in order to feel that wonderful sensation again.

The blonde walked towards the master bedroom and kicked the door open, moving towards the king sized bed and throwing Sakura down. He immediately climbed on top of her, grinding his hips into her and planting scorching kissed from her jaw down to her throat. Sakura's hands fisted her lovers wild locks and she sat up to nibble on his left ear. He immediately tensed.

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you Sakura Uzumaki," Naruto said into her neck, continuing to press his member into the junction between her thighs.

Sakura smiled at those words and flipped them over so she was on top. She slowly undid her braid, smiling as she did so. Her hair was now wavy and fell in silky waves down to her belly. Naruto untied the jacket she was wearing and hastily pulled it off before reaching for the hem of her dress and hauling it over her head. She was now in just her lace black bra as she wasn't wearing any underwear. Oops...

* * *

**[LEMON TIME]**

**Go to this link if you want to read the lemon! Just remove the spaces!**

thehotandsweaty . tumblr. c o m

* * *

She looked over her shoulder at him with a smile. "Is the sex always going to be this amazing?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Definitely."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! **


End file.
